


The Hub.

by fantasticlyn



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Jack's POV, M/M, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticlyn/pseuds/fantasticlyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's thinking at night. And morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hub.

**Author's Note:**

> Just something Jack might be thinking!

 

 

 

The Hub.

 

The Hub is a still and quiet place

When there is nobody here to share.

Its dark and cold and terrifying

Sometimes more than I can bear.

When the team go home and I'm all alone

In my office or wandering around,

How I long for the Rift Alert to go off

And I can leave this underground!

In the morning my team,

Smiling and refreshed, return for another days work.

There's Tosh in her heels, and Gwen with her bag,

And Ianto in my favourite shirt.

Owen is late, as usual. That's him.

My team is complete and the day can begin.

Ianto brings me coffee and a smile and says "Hi,"

And, "Tonight? Me and you?"

I smile, "We will try." 

And Rift Permitting we will go on that date,

And he will stay the night here,

And tomorrow, WE will be late!


End file.
